1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method that may encode various formats of contents to a single format and thereby manage the contents, and may transform the contents to a format corresponding to a request of a third party or an end user to distribute the contents.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional content providing service using a network, when various content providers provide contents to a service provider using a different platform, the service provider may provide the contents to an end user using the same platform as the platform of the service provider.
However, when a content desired by the end user is provided by only another service provider using a platform not owned by the end user, the end user may need to purchase a device or a system using the corresponding platform, or abandon efforts to receive the content.
The service provider or the content provider may be limited to providing contents to only a number of end users using the corresponding platform, and thus may have limited revenues or limited advertising effect with respect to providing of contents.
Accordingly, there is a need for a system and method that may provide contents to all end users without restrictions on a type of a platform used by a service provider or a type of platform used by a content provider for a content creation.